After an electronic device is packaged, upgrades to the device's firmware or other software are generally unfeasible. As such, the electronic device may be upgraded or otherwise initialized with adequate software prior to utilization by a consumer. Such an upgrade or initialization may be lengthy, which may inconvenience the consumer or, in other cases, may cause the electronic device to not operate as intended.